


Parallel

by Fantasywriter



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15
Genre: Concern, Confession, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Hopeful, Love, Oneshot, inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Her hearing about Noctis’ marriage arrangement made her feel weak, she was certain their friendship was over.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum / Reader
Kudos: 16





	Parallel

She felt sick to her stomach. The words rang in her head, as she tried to focus. All she saw was Noctis’ mouth moving. 

“_______ are you even listening did you hear what I said?” Noctis waved his hand in front of her face. 

_______ blinked heavily snapping back to the hurtful reality on what she just heard. She knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. 

“Oh yeah...sorry Noct...” She mumbled adverting her gaze from his now.

“Then what did I say?” Noctis asked with his brows furrowed. 

“That the committee has moved it, you have to marry L-Luna... at the end of our school year...” She sighed. 

“S’yeah...it’s a lot to take in...” Noctis kept his eyes on her. 

It hurt too much to look him in the eyes.  
________ and Noctis had been good friends ever since junior year. She always hung out with him and Prompto after school going to the arcades and watching movies with them. ________ understood Noct in ways no one else did. They really got along well.  
_______ feels so stupid, she should had never let her feelings fool her and fall for the prince of Lucis knowing, he would never be hers. 

“Noct I think I should go, rain check on the movie?” She asked still not making eye contact. Her chest aches real bad and she feels like she might vomit. She rushes out of Noctis’ apartment before he could reply.

She could hear Noct yelling her name. She doesn’t care she runs out of the building and rushes to catch a subway to her house.

~*~

_________ runs to her bedroom once at home. Her parents are working. She throws herself on the bed and sighs. She feels her phone vibrating. She reads texts from Noctis. 

Noct: I’m sorry you feel bad....Call me when you feel better mkay? :c 

Noct: Hey please call me or something...I’m worried. 

_________ stares at the phone and doesn’t reply. She feels her eyes stinging as she feels the tears pouring out of her eyes. Her chest is so achy. Her phone vibrates again. 

Prom: Dude! Are you okay??? Noct just text me and said you weren’t feeling good and left. I was getting ready to come over. :/ 

_________ hesitated to reply to Prompto. She just wanted to push Noctis away, make the pain and feelings go away. Even though, she knew it was wrong because she didn’t want to hurt him. He was her friend after all. 

Did he really care though? In a month he’d be married to Luna anyways. He would forget her, their time spending together was numbered she thought. 

_________ wiped her tears away and finally hit reply to Prompto’s message. 

_________: hey...yeah I’m fine just it’s a lot to take in on Noct’s marriage arrangements... :,c

She hit send and stared at her phone. 

Prom: I know but he doesn’t want to, I know for sure! Maybe something can change before then. Cheer up! Do I need to come over?

_________ blinked and rubbed her eyes. She let out a loud sigh.

_________: How do you know for sure? No I’m ok. 

Soon _________ heard a knock at the door. She gets up and walks down stairs to her door when her phone lights up again. 

Prom: because took me a long time get it out of him, but I did ask him if he liked you. He said yes so yahhhhhssssssss

_________ hearts feels like it’s gonna stop from beating so fast. She feels nervous.  
She looks through the peep hole to see it’s Noctis. 

_Shit._

___________: Oh astrals really? No way....He’s here by the way...._ _

___________ slipped her phone in her pocket and unlocks the door slightly, cracking the door._ _

__“Hey _________ are you alright? You weren’t answering my texts...so I got worried..” Noctis rubbed his lower arm shyly._ _

__“Y-Yeah...I’m sorry about earlier...” she sighed glancing down trying to hide the fact she had been crying. Noctis was too sweet, he always was to her._ _

__“Can I come in?” Noctis said with a tremble in his voice. He had concern in his eyes._ _

__“I-I guess...” She opened the door stepping back letting him in._ _

__Noctis stepped inside and breathed heavily._ _

__“Look....I know you’re upset and I’m gonna try to fix it...” Noctis said stepping closer to her._ _

__Her heart beat grows faster if possible.  
“Why? I’m confused isn’t it what you want too?” She asked. _ _

__

__“You didn’t give me a chance to say the rest what I needed to say....no that’s not what I want. For one, I don’t wanna get married so young...” Noctis looked up at her._ _

__

__“Second, I like you... I mean I love you...so if I’m gonna marry anyone I want it to be you.” Noctis blushed staring at her._ _

________ stared confused and tried to register what the prince had just spilled from his lips. It was more to process she blinked heavily._ _

__

__“Are you serious?” ______ asked._ _

__Noctis nodded. “Yeah...I am really. Took me awhile to realize what I felt, til Prompto annoyed the shit out of me one day and yeah over time I’ve fallen in love with you...” The prince took a step forward._ _

__“Wish we could’ve said this sooner to each other...because I love you too.” ______ smiled sadly._ _

__Noctis stepped closer and cupped her face into his hands. She melted under his touch._ _

__“We’ll make this right, my heart only belongs to you and I’ll try no matter what to change this.” Noctis spoke so tenderly to her locking eyes with her._ _

________ nodded and felt another tear roll down her cheek._ _

__“I hope so, that’s all I’ve ever dreamed of you saying is you love me...” ______ confessed._ _

__

__Noctis wiped her tear away with his thumb._ _

__“I promise.” Noctis leaned in and kissed ______ lips softly._ _

__

________ heart sped faster if possible. This was their first kiss.  
“I know, just let me savor this moment.” She said against his lips._ _

__

__“Anything for you...” Noctis mumbled and kissed her once more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I debated to post this or not or even finished this little one shot so I finally did. Hope you all like it kudos and comments are always great!


End file.
